


Work Song (Galahad x Reader)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed Galahad. Hot Galahad. Sweet, romantic Galahad. Angst-y Galahad. Smutty, smexy Galahad. NSWF, guys.</p><p> </p><p>Song - Work Song<br/>Artist - Hozier<br/>Character - Galahad Woehor<br/>Fandom - Gangsta.<br/>Link to the song: <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/nH7bjV0Q_44">youtu.be/nH7bjV0Q_44</a></p><p> </p><p>*The cover image is not mine. Art by "Gangsta." mangaka, Kohske.*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Work Song (Galahad x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Galahad. Hot Galahad. Sweet, romantic Galahad. Angst-y Galahad. Smutty, smexy Galahad. NSWF, guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Song - Work Song  
> Artist - Hozier  
> Character - Galahad Woehor  
> Fandom - Gangsta.  
> Link to the song: [youtu.be/nH7bjV0Q_44](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/nH7bjV0Q_44)
> 
>  
> 
> *The cover image is not mine. Art by "Gangsta." mangaka, Kohske.*

*WARNING: detailed lemon*

Click this link to hear the song that inspired this fic: [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/nH7bjV0Q_44)  
" _Work Song_ " - Hozier

 

Dead.

That's what Marco Adriano had just come to tell you. Galahad Woeher, your lover, was dead. Marco had seen him cut down by Destroyers before being dragged forcefully away by Hausen, Arthur, and Lancelot.

For several minutes you couldn't breathe. You felt paralyzed...confused. He had promised always to come home to you, no matter how dire the circumstance, even if he was on the verge of death, he promised not to take that last breath without you by his side. His life was inherently dangerous and violent. You knew that, of course, but his promise had seemed so sincere.

It couldn't be true. You begged Marco to tell you he was lying, that it was some idiotic joke Galahad put him up to, but Adriano could only shake his head as thick tears dripped silently down his face. His boss, Loretta Cristiano, squeezed his hand tightly, her eyes rimmed red as if she'd been crying for hours. Of course, she would have been. It was expected. Galahad was family for the young mafia boss. He had helped to raise her, along with Marco, after her father had been killed.

"F/n," she began, "he's gon--"

"Stop!" you shouted. "Don't say it again! Not again..." you choked out, stumbling backwards as you tried to distance yourself from these harbingers of his death. A single loud sob escaped, before you crumbled to the floor. Marco rushed to you up, but your spirit was broken and you shoved him away.

"How could you, Gal?" you whispered to the air.  Then clutching your rounded stomach, you cried, "How could you leave us this way?"

* * * *

It wasn't the first time you'd been pregnant with Galahad's child. In fact, this was the fourth, but it was the first time you'd made it so far into your pregnancy.

The first two ended quickly, but the third-- you made it far enough that Miss Cristiana insisted Galahad purchase a crib for your room. Two days after setting it up, you lost the baby. You were completely devastated, but it didn't compare to the wreckage of what was your lover.

He felt like an utter failure. His _job_ was to protect, and he had failed three times to protect his unborn child and his dearest love from the pain. Galahad took it as a sign that you wouldn't be able to have his children, because you were a Normal and he was a Twilight. He felt disgusted with himself. No matter how much you tried to assure him that wasn't the case, that there were many children born with only one Twilight parent, he was in a mindset where he refused to believe you. 

It had taken a long time to want to be a father, but after ten years with you and the fact that he was the second oldest Twilight alive, he began feeling that he might have a shot at a family, after all. He never expected things to turn out this way.

The second day after it happened, he spent the entire day in Bastard's drunk to the point of embarrassment. Miss Cristiano ordered him to go home to you and spend time grieving by your side. He left, but he couldn't bear to face you. It was his fault, as far as he was concerned. Two more days, he spent his time barely cognizant...drunk or taking too much Celebrer downer, crashing out in an alley.

When you finally found him, you knew there was no way for you to move the hulking man by yourself. You contacted Hausen from the Guild and Worick and Nicolas Brown of Benriya to help get him back to your room.

He never even stirred, he was so out of it. You let Gal sleep it off which took another day and a half. He woke once, long enough to realize where he was and that passing out in the rain had given him a fever. The fact that he was at home this way, needing you to care for him, when he should have been comforting you, was something he would endlessly apologize for later.

When he did finally wake, he was too ashamed to meet your eyes. How could he have put you through that after you'd just lost their child? It was selfish and he was ready for you to be angry. He was ready for you to tell him to get the hell out...and he was ready to do whatever it took to show you how much he needed you.

Instead, your soft hand caressed his cheek and with watery eyes, you barley managed to choke out, "I'm so glad you're ok, Gal! I was worried you wouldn't come back home to me."

He clutched you tight, apologizing and held you closely while you both cried over the pain of losing a child that you both badly wanted.

It was that night that he made the promise to kick and crawl his way back to you no matter what shape he was in.

* * * *

Galahad didn't feel less than human with you. Never once did you make him feel like a monster, despite the fact that he was a Tag or the lives he'd taken in service of the Cristiano Family. You were a Normal, but you were his angel. He wanted to spend lifetimes by your side, basking in the grace of the love you shared with him. He was everything to you and the fact that you made sure he knew that made him feel free from the harsh judgement he'd faced his entire life. 

He loved you so desperately. He was a soft and gentle man that didn't want to spend all of his time at war. Galahad wasn't able to share this side of himself with anyone other than Loretta, but his love for the girl was that of a daughter. To have a woman who saw him as tender, kind, and gentle was a feeling he wasn't able to quantify.

In the low lamp light that evening, his large, hands delicately cupped your tear stained face and brought you to him for a kiss. He was so afraid that you would have hated him after disappearing like he did, that his full lips trembled slightly against yours with the relief. 

You were having a hard time handling the way his tenderness caused your heart to pound against your ribcage. You had been longing for nothing more than this side of him for days. You needed the way he comforted you. You _needed_ his touch.

Crawling to straddle his lap, you slid both hands past long dreadlocks to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. You tugged on his pouty lower lip and gently at his lip piercing, dying for him to kiss you more...deeper...closer. Galahad answered by slipping his tongue into your mouth and his hands around your backside, dragging you over the boxer briefs he'd been sleeping in. You felt the twitch beneath the fabric as your pelvises ground together. 

Tongues worked hot and thick, licking between mouths and over lips and teeth, yours enjoying the familiar metallic taste of piercings. More than just hearing it, you  _felt_ the gasp Gal let loose when your nails drug all the way down his chest and hips, until your hand passed his underwear and gripped at his now hardened length. Scooting yourself down, you teased gently at his tip with your tongue before licking a broad stripe down and back up the length of him. The deep, gravelly moan that escaped him as your lips pushed wet over his erection was almost more than you could take. You wanted more of him. You wanted him in you quickly.

"Damn, that feels good," he groaned, tangling fingers in your (h/c) hair, "but I don't deserve that attention tonight." He lifted you and switched your positions. "Let me take care of you, baby."

An excited shiver ran down your spine as his big hands pulled your panties down and discarded them. Knowing what was coming, you had already braced yourself with handfuls of the sheets. Galahad was exceedingly talented when it came to pleasing women, and the anticipation already had you on edge. What he could do with his tongue was exceptional, but the way he did it for you...it was a gift. He savored every moment from the jump of your hips to the quiet moans you tried to conceal...from the reaction he caused telling you to let him hear your pleasure to the loud screams of his name as you rode the multiple orgasms.

"Please," you begged. "Please, Gal. I need more. I want to feel more of you."

He sat up to the edge of the bed and easily pulled you into his lap. Galahad enjoyed any position that allowed him to _see_ you enjoying him. Kissing each of the places he was pierced, you followed as he lay back on the mattress, before kissing down his neck to his toned chest. 

Pressing yourself up to a seated position, you took Galahad's hands in your and led them up your bare thighs to your waist, urging him to grip. His gaze was pure sex and pleasure and you were certain yours matched as he pushed those hips of yours down slowly, completely burying himself in you. Neither of you could help the moans as you began moving dangerously slowly, paying close attention to every sensation of your lover in your body.

His eyes watched you with an almost pained expression. He couldn't believe this woman was in love with him--treasured him, and he worshipped everything about you. Bit by bit, the pace between you quickened until both of you could hold on no longer.  He gripped one hand on your thigh and one on your rear, helping you ride him faster and harder. You brace yourself with a hand on his thick forearm and one on his chest. Strings of loud cursing began slipping from your lips until the flash of immense pleasure flooded your entire body. Watching your head loll back with the ecstasy was the end for Galahad. Grunting, he pumped several deep and forceful thrusts in and out of you until he came--and came hard, sitting up and groaning into the soft skin of your neck.

After the two of you had time to collect your thoughts, Galahad began to rub your back with delicate circular motions until you were close to sleep. 

"I love you, Gal," you smiled, eyes still closed.

"I love you, too, (f/n)," he whispered, placing a kiss to your shoulder. A few minutes later he watched you sleep for bit, face beautiful and at ease with him in your bed.

He was certain he would escape the grave to be with you forever.

* * * *

It had been a year since that night and so much had changed. You were only a few weeks away from having Galahad's baby and now-- _now_ he left you like this?

Marco had asked Connie to come and be with you the first few days, not knowing how the devastation would effect you. Finally, after three days, you convinced her to leave you alone.

"Really, Connie, I'm not going to hurt myself or anything! I don't need a babysitter. I just want to be alone to process this. _Please, Connie_!"

Reluctantly she agreed. Less than five minutes after the door closed, she was back, knocking again.

"Connie! I don't want to be watched while I'm grieving!" you growled loudly, flinging open the door.

Your eyes widened and you dropped to your knees.

"Grieving what?" he asked, as Worick and Dr. Theo helped Galahad join you on the floor.

This wasn't fair. If this was a dream or some grief induced hallucination, it wasn't fair.

He watched you cautiously as your eyes shot between the three men in your doorway. When they reached Worick, he looked guilty and nervously rubbed his hand at the back of his neck.

"Nicolas...I told him not to, but he went into the fray to find his body for you...and well...seems Gal had a weak heartbeat left. They made it back yesterday."

You still listened but you were looking over your lover's roughed up physique, wondering if it was alright to touch him.

Dr. Theo added, "We didn't want to say anything until we made sure I could patch him up. His heart stopped more than once at the clinic, but he's stable now. He'll need quite a long rest, though."

Even after all of this, even after running trembling hands up his arms and to his cheeks, all you could think to say was, "But you're dead."

He chuckled and shook his head, grabbing you into a deep, relieved kiss.

"I told you," he said, forehead resting against your now tear-soaked face, "death isn't strong enough to keep me away from my family."

Hugging his neck tightly, you didn't know what to do but laugh before he placed a kiss to your belly and came back for more from you. It didn't matter if Theo and Worick were there waiting to help get him in the bed. They could wait a little longer. There would be a fight from you if they expected you to let go of Galahad just now.

> _"When, my, time comes around_  
>  Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
>  No grave can hold my body down  
>  I'll crawl home to her" 

__  



End file.
